Agents AU
by Writingnerd291
Summary: A Secret Agent AU! He turns away from the view of Lake Michigan and turns towards me. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing out here?" I glance at the lake, and then back at him. I take my time looking him up and down before answering. "Just admiring the view." I answer.


**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

"Your target is Stanley Worthington. He's the son of local millionaire Sandor Worthington." I'm told as I sift through the files in front of me. "And the Worthington's are throwing a party tonight, Six. You'll be there. When you leave, he'll be dead."

I nod my head. "Okay."

"Dismissed, Agent." I nod again, and then leave the office. Time to prepare…

(LINE BREAK)

I enter the building, wearing the dress which Sarah had shoved me into. Admittedly, I look good and have plenty of weapons hidden on me. Still, short and tight dresses aren't my style. I approach the two men sitting at the desk and smile at them. "Hi, I have an invite to the Worthington's party. Can you let me up?" I ask, sliding the forged invitation towards them.

"Yes, of course." The younger guard answers immediately. He hands me the invitation back, and his hand lingers for a second too long. Hm, maybe Sarah was right about the dress after all. I take the invitation and smile at him.

"Thank you, handsome." I say with a wink before striding towards the elevator and entering. The ride up to the top floor of the John Hancock Center is short, much shorter than I had expected.

When I arrive, the party is still ongoing. People are talking and dancing, all of them dressed in clothes even more formal than mine. Still, I'm not underdressed. At least, I don't think I am. I still get stared at as I walk through the party, but that's by the men.

Finally, I find him. He looks just like his picture –unsurprisingly –and is standing alone on the balcony. "What are you doing out here all alone?" I ask innocently as I walk towards him.

"Thinking. Sometimes my dad's parties get to be too much." He answers. He turns away from the view of Lake Michigan and turns towards me. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing out here?"

I glance at the lake, and then back at him. I take my time looking him up and down before answering. "Just admiring the view." I answer.

He nods, and I walk up next to him, standing only inches apart. Now would be a good time, if it weren't for all of the witnesses around. Seems like I'll have to get him alone in a more private area. Great…

"So, what's your name? I haven't seen you before at one of these parties." He asks.

I giggle –which I absolutely hate doing, for the record. "Maren Elizabeth." I answer. "You don't mind that I crashed your dad's party, do you?" I ask innocently, batting my eyelashes.

He grins. "I don't know, sweetheart. It might come at a cost."

 _"You won't last long in this place, new kid." I had told him._

 _"I'll last longer than you think." he had responded as I crossed my arms._

 _"Let me rephrase. You won't last long unless I help you, Nine. I can help you get out of here and into the field."_

 _"Why would you help me for free?" he'd asked suspiciously._

 _I had shrugged. "I'm not helping you for free. It might come at a cost." I had rep;lied easily. He merely watched me with a lopsided smirk crossing his handsome features._

I lean forward and tilt my head back ever so slightly. "And what cost would that be?" I ask.

"That depends, sweetheart. Let's go somewhere a little more private to discuss the details."

 _"What are you doing?" I had asked._

 _"Leaving, Six. You can come with me. I have connections on the outside. You and me can start over. We could start over together, if you want." He had offered, blue eyes clear with honesty and something else. Something I hadn't seen since Katarina. Hope._

 _"Nine, I can't." I had answered. "I can't just leave all of this behind. I've been here all my life. I don't know how to stop being a killing machine for them. I can't turn it off. Not like you can."_

 _"Six, we'll figure it out. But we have to leave, now. Are you coming or not?"_

 _He cocked the gun and held it levelly up to my forehead. "You won't shoot me, Nine. You can't."_

 _"Sure I can, Six. But come with me and I won't have to."_

 _In three short moves, I thought that I had killed him. That I had stopped his heart. That I had shot him._

I nod. "Sounds good. Let's go."

As we approach the doors leading back inside, I take his arm and pretend to wobble drunkenly beside him as he walks us deeper into the penthouse. Finally, he opens a door and ushers me in. A bedroom.

"Really? I see that you haven't changed."

"What are you doing here, Six? Are you here to kill me?" he asks. "Don't even try to radio your little spy friends either. Or pull out one of your weapons. My boy Johnny –he works in the lobby –already tipped me off about who you are."

"How did he know?"

"His girlfriend, Sarah, is a mole within the Agency." Nine reveals. "She told us everything about your mission. What you're wearing, what weapons you're bringing, when you would get here, where you would try to kill me."

I shake my head. "I didn't come here to kill you, Nine." I say. "You think I didn't recognize you from the photo they showed me? I knew from the moment I was called into the office that I wasn't going to kill you."

"What do you mean?"

"I found out how to turn it off." I say simply and watch his face for a reaction.

"Ya know, Six. I was never working for them."

"What do you mean?"

"All this time, I bet that you thought that I was just planning on escaping. But you 'killing' me was part of the plan to get me out. I was never working for the Agency. You see, I work for the Others."

"No, you're lying."

"Sorry, sweetheart. I was always just there to gather intel for the Others. I was supposed to stay on the inside longer, but" he looks pained as he stares at my face, "I got too attached, so they took me out early." He pulls the gun out from behind him and points it at me.

"Stanley, wait –" I begin to say, but am interrupted.

BANG! And then it's over.

* * *

 **Hello! Thanks for reading, please review and tell me your thoughts. I was inspired to write this while watching Nikita on Netflix (I don't own that either, btw). Also, I'm planning on writing a quick sequel/prequel to this eventually. Have a great day/night!**

 **~Nerd**


End file.
